


Set-ups

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [15]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Baron and Haru realize what's going on within minutes, F/M, Human AU!, Matchmaking, Toto and Muta work together, for once, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Muta and Toto decide that they are done watching Haru and Baron dance around their feelings.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Set-ups

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to read Baron: The Cat Returns!  
> I loved it! It was a pity that some things got missed out in the movie, like the maze and the water part, or the fact that TOTO IS NOT ACTUALLY A CROW IN THE BOOK BUT. A. MAGPIE!!!!!!  
> I absolutely recomend reading it. I don't usually do manga, but this is one of the best books. Eva. Written!   
> I am planning on doing a story related to this.  
> PS: and did you know that the Cat Kingdom is actually like heaven in the book? Truth will be explained when you read it!!!!!  
> PSS:Also, in the book it's Crossroad, but in the movie it's both. You will notice that the banners actually change from Crossroads to Crossloads. Not kidding.

"I am tired of watching those two waltz around their feelings!" Toto said, collapsing down on the chair that Muta had provided him with. The other man in question sat on his couch, spooning frozen yogurt into his mouth. While Muta had blonde hair, a stubble and was not the thinnest man on Earth, Toto was tall and slender, with straight, black hair tied into a loose ponytail and darker skin. He never bothered in dressing in other colors that weren't black (he kept quoting Ian Malcolm and saying that there was no point in fashion- something that Baron disagreed with).

"For the first time since we met, we have finally agreed on something." Mita said.

"I gather you have a plan?"

"Ever heard of matchmaking? Setting people on blind dates?" Toto grinned at this. Muta's grin was alarmingly wide. "All we will do will be giving them a small shove forward."

"Now you have me interested. What's your plan?" Toto asked, leaning forward with a malicious look in his dark eyes.

"Well, there's this restaurant at the Crossroads. We will get them to go there telling them it's a Bureau reunion, but when they get there... we won't be there!" Muta said.

"Okay, first of all, that's called ghosting. Second, they will realize what we are up to within moments. Where's the fun of that?" Toto asked.

"The fun of it is that we will be watching, disguised and sitting at another table." Muta said. He stood up, stuffing the last of the frozen yogurt in his mouth and walking over to a wardrobe. He opened the doors and pulled out two wigs; one was a shock of white hair, the other was hazel colored.

"I am in. But so long as I get the brown wig." Toto said. "That one looks like it has been made out of destroyed and then electrified geese fethers." Muta turned to the cupboard to hide a wince. Half of that was true...

"This is itchy," Muta muttered, scratching at his head.

"You are upsetting the position of your wig, dingus." Toto hissed.

"Have I ever told you that brown looks terrible on your head?" 

"Shut up, butterball."

"Birdbrain." 

"No, seriously. It's them!" Toto nodded at a spot behind Muta, who looked at the reflection of a glass pane to see Baron and Haru approach the restaurant, talking. The earlier was dressed in his usual grey suit, but this time he had shed the top hat and had left his cane behind. His hair was ginger and styled into a pixie cut, and his green eyes seemed to gleam in the afternoon light. Haru was dressed in denim jeans and a baggy, white t-shirt. They looked around for the other two memebers, Toto pointedly hiding half his face behing the menu and Muta looking away from the glass pane. 

Mission accomplished, since they had gone unnoticed by the pair. They heard what the other two were saying.

"They should be back soon enough," Baron said, sitting with his back to Muta and Toto. Haru sat, and her eyes fell on them. Toto gave her a _shut up and just act normal_ gesture, shaking his head at her. As Baronlooked away to call a waiter, she gave them a questioning look, eyebrows raised. 

"Anything wrong?" Baron asked, frowning at her. He turned around but saw nothing, just a pair of strangers looking at a menu and discussing what they would be having in low voices.

"Nope. I just thought I saw the other two, that's all." she said, giving them a pointed look.

In a lower voice, "They are the ones sitting behind us, aren't they?" Baron asked her.

"That was quick." she said. Baron sighed, twisting around to look at them. Except they were gone. He sighed again.

"They could have worked a little harder to make it a litle bit less obvious, don't you think?" 

"At least they tried." Haru said with a shrug. 

"Oh well. What do you want to eat?"


End file.
